justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Body Movin’ (Fatboy Slim Remix)
|artist= |year= 1998 |mode= Solo |dg= |difficulty= |effort= |nogm= 4 |pc= (Remake) |gc= (Remake) Dandelion (Arrows) |lc= (Remake) |pictos = 59 |nowc = BodyMoving |perf = Julia Spiesser }}"Body Movin’ (Fatboy Slim Remix)" by is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer ''Just Dance 2'' The dancer is a woman with dark blue curly hair. She is wearing a headband, a teal short sleeved shirt with a dark blue leotard, a yellow belt around the leotard, green sneakers, and black and teal wristbands. Before the beginning of the chorus, she will quickly and briefly change color palettes. Remake She now has a purple outline. She no longer goes through multiple colors at the start of the chorus. Background The background is in the layout of a gym. There are lockers, barbell and a neon caption saying "Body Movin'" glowing in light green color. Behind that sign is a man flexing his muscles and two tigers at his sides. Remake In the Just Dance Now remake, the lockers act like music bars, and many elements are differently animated. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Move 1 and 4: Act as if you are spinning a record with both of your hands. Gold Move 2: Point to the screen with both of your hands. Gold Move 3 (JD2): Put both of your hands up. Gold Move 3 (Remake): Put your left arm up and your right arm near your chin.http://prntscr.com/8u7kcj bodymoving gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 4 Bodymoving jd2 gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 ( ) bodymoving jdnow gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 (Remake) Bodymoving jd2 gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 ( ) bodymoving jdnow gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 (Remake) Appearances in Mashups Body Movin’ appears in the following Mashups: * Da Funk * Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!) * (I’ve Had) The Time Of My Life * Mas Que Nada * This Is How We Do Captions Body Movin’ appears in Puppet Master Modes and Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves. * Body Punch * Not At All * Rower Trivia *The dancer reappears as P1 in Hungarian Dance No. 5. She also has a different color scheme. *A clean version of the song is used, so the line "Ooh, goddamn!" is replaced by "Ooh, excuse me!". *As with Call Me, there were going to be visible facial features in its remake. This was later changed.bodymoving_thumb@2x.jpg *The dancer seems to be standing farther away from the screen on its icon. *In the remake, Gold Move 3 consists of a totally different move. This is the first time in which a part of the choreography is changed in its remake. **Additionally, the dancer does some moves a bit differently in the remake than in its version, meaning that the routine was re-filmed for the remake. * It is possible that in a similar way to Sympathy For The Devil and Professor Pumplestickle, the remade version was cropped so the coach can fit under the score trackers on the top of the screen. This is seen that part of her foot gets cut off when she does the standing split. * The coach looks very similar to a girl in the music video of Call On Me by Eric Prydz.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QQSYo_pC-QA * The pictograms have golden arrows, although the coach's glove is in a lighter shade of yellow. This is not fixed in the remake. * In s pictograms sprite, a pictogram with new props and a cropped outline can be seen. * In the remake, the artists are credited as "The Beastie Boys".http://prntscr.com/gbn7tu ** Also, "A1 sound" appears as "A one sound", and the last time the word "Body" is repeated, it gets highlighted and remains for some seconds instead of immediately fading away as the other repeats.https://youtu.be/V30k5xyYYmc?t=50 * In This Is How We Do (Mashup), the remade coach has a slight blue tint to her color scheme and she has a bright cyan outline instead of a thin purple one, which both are not part of the remake. *In the Just Dance Now remake, at the end of the routine, the dancers legs appear to be glitched. Gallery Game Files BodyMovin cover jd2.png|''Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix)'' Bodymovingsqa.png|''Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix)'' ( ) bodymoving.jpg|''Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix)'' (Remake) Bodymoving cover@2x.jpg| bodymoving_pictos.png|Pictograms Hungariandance coach 1 big.png|The dancer’s different color scheme in Hungarian Dance No. 5 In-Game Screenshots bodymovinmenu.png|''Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix)'' on the menu Bodymovinremake.jpeg|The coach’s lighter color scheme in This Is How We Do ( Mashup) Beta Elements bodymoving_thumb@2x.jpg|Beta menu icon Bodymoving cover@2x beta.jpg|Beta cover Bodymoving coach 1@2x.png|Beta half coach Unfinshed_Pictogram.png|Unfinished pictogram Others body moving foot glitch.gif|The glitch on the coach’s right foot body movin back.png|Background (remake) Videos Official Music Video File:Beastie Boys - Body Movin' Gameplays Just Dance 2 - Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix) File:Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix) (Just Dance Greatest Hits) *5 Extractions Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Body Movin' Just Dance 2 - Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix) by The Beastie Boys References Site Navigation de:Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix) Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Deceased Artists Category:Remixes